Wish
by Jui-Imouto-Chan
Summary: When only animals like Tsuna, he feels lonely. But one day, he goes on a different path than his usual route home, and plays a game called "Wish". "I wish people would get to know me..." ALL27, Rated T for some language that is English.
1. My Wish

"Class Dismissed," the teacher said. All of the students then pulled out their lunchboxes, hunger gnawing at their stomachs. However, one stood up, then headed out the door. No one paid any heed to the student, though.

He opened the door in a rushed manner, racing down the hall, then up multiple flights of stairs. Finally, he burst through the wooden door and slammed it shut behind him, heaving a sigh of relief.

No one could come up here to the roof, as they were worried that they would be "bitten to death" if they did. However, no one knew that the prefect that would do so was actually going around during lunch, just in case any herbivores were stupid enough to break any rules on school grounds.

The boy sat against the shut door, eyeing it carefully, beforehand. He slowly pulled out his lunch from his pocket, a mere two rice-balls, and took a tentative bite. Suddenly, he heard a multitude of tweets, before a couple of pheasants and chickadees and other bird species arrive before him, looking at him imploringly with their expressive eyes.

He gave a smile, doe eyes partially visible within the shadow of his hood. The birds tittered happily at the sight of the smile, and the brown-eyed boy broke some of his rice-ball in return, sprinkling it on the floor for them to eat. He gave a cute chuckle at the creatures, before digging in to his food once more. He had finished his food quite quickly, since there wasn't much left to eat.

As the bells chimed for lunch to be over, the birds fluttered away, just as the boy ran over to his classroom after yanking the door open. He approached his seat and sat down before anyone had even noticed that he had entered. He flinched and shut his eyes in disdain when objects were flung at his head by both girls and boys alike.

Then the teacher entered the room, ready to teach his next lesson. The hooded male had tuned out most of the teacher's words, since had already studied this subject.

"-wada! Sawada! Answer the next question!" the teacher shouted, irritated at the student's lack of response.

The boy, finally recognizing his teacher's presence, stood up, analyzing the chalkboard quickly. As he opened his mouth, prepared to answer, the teacher interrupted him.

" I knew you didn't know the answer! Next time, pay attention!" The boy clearly heard the teacher's mumbling under his breath of, "Baka Dame-Tsunayoshi."

Said Dame-Tsuna bit back a retort, sitting back down, contempt itching at his brain. He simply stared off at the sky, covered by clouds, sure to bring rain and thunder storms.

* * *

Tsuna decided that he wanted to deviate from his usual path home.

So, he took a detour route that lead to an old arcade that he used to play at. There, he noticed something:

Why was this place so empty?

Curiosity burning at his gut, he strode inside, hood still sound and secure over his head. He realized that there was only one game here. One that he had played so long ago.

"Wish..." Tsuna whispered, mesmerized.

The entranced high schooler slowly walked over to the machine, gingerly resting his hands upon the controller when he arrived.

The game was nearly impossible to beat, according to the upperclassmen that Tsuna overheard oh, so many years ago. Oddly enough, he knew that he'd played it, even though he had no memory of what happened during the gaming sequence. Regardless, Tsuna placed one token in, before pressing the "Start" button.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes, only to be met with the screen of the arcade game he'd played moments ago. But... why couldn't he remember the gameplay? Or even the story, for that matter? But, as he stared at the screen, he noticed that the wording had changed.

"YOU WIN! STATE YOUR WISH," it read.

Tsuna hadn't even realized as the words slid off of his tongue,

"I wish people would get to know me."

And promptly after, he had woken up.

* * *

**Jui: *wipes sweat off of forehead* Woo!**

**Reborn: Why are you doing that? You barely typed anything.**

**Jui: But-but...**

**Reborn: Come talk to me when you've actually typed something that's good. And _LONG, _for once.**

**However, for the moment, you can talk with my guns. They seem _talkative_. *pulls out Leon***

**Jui: *cowering in fear* OH CRAP!**

***runs away, arms in the air while river-crying***

**NOOOOO!**

**Reborn: *smirk* Wow. I can't believe she's scared of a _chameleon_. What a wimp!**

**Tsuna: *sweatdrop* R-Review, n-ne?**


	2. My Wish's Curse

**Jui: This is a Semi-AU, by the way. I don't know the entire plot, but Tsuna-Nii-Chan will give me some ideas as we go along!**

**Tsuna: Eh? Why me?**

**Jui: Because if you don't, I will glomp you with the rest of the people who have met you. *evil glint***

**Tsuna: *wide eyes* U-um... Jui-Imouto-Chan does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Jui: *hugs cutely* Thanks for the disclaimer, Tsuna-Nii-Chan~!**

**Tsuna: *sweatdrop* No p-problem... *hugs back awkwardly***

**Giotto: *flying tackle hugs Tsuna and Jui***

**Tsuna and Jui: Wah! *fall over***

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Big news! You're going to be going to a new school soon! It's a prestigious school called 'Not-Mafia Academy'! And, they have classes for grades of preschool all the way through college!" his mother rambled.

Tsuna could only stare in shock. With his mouth agape, he continually stared in bewilderment. '_That name doesn't sound suspicious at all!_' he thought sarcastically.

"Oh, and you'll be leaving tomorrow, so today is your last day at Namimori High! Be sure to say goodbye to all of your friends!" Nana finished, ushering her son out the door.

"B-B-But Okaa-San-!" he was interrupted by the door slamming shut in front of his face. With a sigh, he reached behind his head for his hood, but felt nothing but the collar of his uniform.

"E-eh?! M-My h-hood! What am I going to do?!" he said, panic lacing his words. He wanted to knock on the door behind him, but he thought better of it, knowing that if he were to be late for school again, he would die for sure.

'Ah, screw this!' he mentally shouted, running down the street.

Meanwhile, his mother smirked mischievously within the household, her son's hoodie draped over her arm.

"Ah, Tsu-kun... No one will bother bullying you if you show them your face." Nana commented.

Of course she knew of her son's predicament. Call it mother's intuition, but she knew that she could do nothing but watch from the sidelines, helping with little hints _ever _so often. With a devious giggle, she went upstairs to her room to get her purse, ready to go over to the school to get her son's uniform.

* * *

Tsuna raced down the streets, ignoring the gazes directed at him as he passed some residents of the neighborhood. He ran and ran, then abruptly skidded to a stop when he saw a certain prefect staring down at him from his vantage point of the roof.

'_Hiiee!' _Tsuna internally shrieked.

He opened the doors of the school building, stepping inside with half-caution, more fearful of the prefect who could possibly "bite him to death". Tsuna made a move to put his outdoor shoes in his shoe locker, but one of his arms was suddenly grabbed and he was slammed back against the lockers. In front of him stood the Disciplinary Committee president, Hibari Kyoya, holding a tonfa to him.

"Herbivore..." the prefect growled, glaring menacingly at the boy who was currently looking down. The boy looked up, his eyes widened in fear.

"H-Hibari-senpai..." The boy's eyes began tearing up. "I-I'm sorry if I-I b-b-bothered you... Just... Please don't bite me to death..." he pleaded, voice cracking slightly in fear. He doesn't really speak at school, so Hibari was in luck.

Hibari's inward chibi nosebleeded at the boy's level of moe, but, instead, he simply lowered his tonfa with a, "Hn.", before stalking off to go clean his nose, which now began spurting blood.

'_What a...**cute**... herbivore..._' the raven head thought.

And Tsuna could only blink with wide, teary eyes in confusion.

* * *

"Look. Dame-Tsuna's late. He's probably getting bitten to death by Hibari Kyoya. Hah! Serves him right!" someone whispered.

"Hibari might take his hood away. Oh, no! We might have to see Dame-Tsuna's face!" another one said.

"I wonder how ugly he is... Let's find out when he gets here!" one proclaimed.

Some nodded in affirmation of the plan.

Almost immediately afterwards, the door slid open.

Brown, spiky hair was all that was seen as the person walked over to Dame-Tsuna's desk.

"Who's the new kid?" someone quarried.

When he sat down, his face fell onto the desk, startling a few occupants, who winced at the loud "thump" the collision made.

"That's Dame-Tsuna?!" a shout-whisper inquired.

"Dame-Tsuna has hair? I thought he would be some bald head."

Tsuna could only ignore them, inwardly wailing and flailing uncontrollably due to the lack of his hood, which protected him from the stares and glares sent his way.

"OI! Dame-Tsuna!" one of Tsuna's bullies, Inori Kazuto, shouted, attempting to catch the (supposedly dame) boy's attention.

Unfortunately for Inori, the boy ignored him.

With anger lacing his actions, he slammed his hands onto Tsuna's desk, startling the boy enough to get him off of his desk, head hovering slightly over the area where it lay before.

Without glancing up, Tsuna sat back down, ignoring the other students.

This fuel Inori's anger further, and he grabbed Tsuna's collar, lifting the brunet's body slightly. To the other students' utter exasperation, he still refused to even_ look _at Inori.

One of Inori's friends (lackeys) walked up and dug his hand into Tsuna's messy mane of hair, nearly clawing at his scalp. He yanked Tsuna's head back a bit, so Inori could get a visual of his face.

Inori could only stare in silence. Then,

He fainted.

Why?

Blood loss.

One, nosebleed.

Two...

Nobody wanted to know the other reason.

* * *

Inori's lackeys got curious as to why their leader was passed out on the floor. So, they checked Dame-Tsuna's face for anything completely horrific...

...And promptly bled out as well.

Tsuna stared in front of him in confusion, tilting his head, before sighing in exasperation as he realized why they passed out.

He was too ugly, huh?

With that, he poked a classmate to get their attention (in which the classmate sneered at him in disgust, before turning completely red), and pointed to the mass of bodies that lay bleeding. He sputtered a response, before doing as inferred.

Tsuna only tilted his gaze downward, unknowing of the black eyes staring at him with complete amusement.


	3. My Wish's First Positive Effect

**Sorry for the long wait, folks! I'm a lazy little girl, and now that I have smart goals to complete (getting 5 updates done before the end of the quarter)!**

**Because I care! And whenever I update, more people see my fics. And that means more reviews!**

***gets slapped over the head***

**Jui: G-Nii!**

**G: Stop being greedy and just get on with the story.**

**Jui: Mou~.**

* * *

Tsuna stumbled through the halls, slightly curled in on himself.

His brown hair was tucked into his hood, and luckily, his face was shadowed over. He could feel nonchalant gazes on him from the other occupants of the hall. He was so concerned that...

He didn't see the person in front of him, who was much taller than he is (as everyone is), and crashed into him as he was walking.

Tsuna fell on the floor, feeling his bangs poke his eyes (which caused them to close involuntarily).

"Hiii! I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna blurted out.

"Eh? I didn't know you talked. Nice voice!" the boy said. His slightly tanner skin and spiky black hair gave him a boyish playfulness. And his cheerful demeanor was easy to see through, if you weren't frothing in the mouth at the sight of him.

Yes, Tsuna knew who this was.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto put out his hand for the brunet to grab onto, before tugging.

"Whoops! Sorry about that. You were lighter than I thought." Yamamoto lamented, having accidentally pulled to hard for Tsuna's weight, which caused him to crash back into the raven headed teen.

Now Tsuna felt like one of those girls who have to pose with the male models, clutching the other's hands with his torso pushed towards the other male. It was almost like they were dancing. Tsuna sure felt lightheaded enough for that.

Unfortunately, they weren't dancing. They were in the middle of the hall. And they were both males.

"Haha, it's kind of like we're dancing!" The black haired male laughed, swinging Tsuna around effortlessly, as his stature was lean and he was _tall_.

"Yaaamaaamotoooooo-saaaaannnn-" Tsuna cried out dizzily.

"Hai, Sawada~?" the other responded mischievously, brown eyes twinkling with mirth.

"IIIIIIII neeeeed thhheeee floooorrrr!"

"Aw, man. Okay, okay, I'll put you down, now."

Tsuna wobbled on his legs as the world was spinning around him.

Yamamoto inhaled a sharp breath, as he saw that Tsuna's hood had fallen off. He spotted teary brown eyes, a face with reddened cheeks, and brown hair in (even worse) disarray, with some framing the heart-shaped face and falling onto his forehead.

Luckily, the baseball player was quick to get himself out of his thoughts, and he placed his hands on Tsuna's shoulders, steadying him.

"Haha, are you okay, Sawada-san?"

"Juussht Tsshhhuuunaa ish fine..." the brunette said, still feeling incredibly disoriented.

"Then you have to call me Takeshi, okay, Tsuna?"

"Buut Yaamamooootooo-shaaaannn..."

"At least call me Yamamoto. C'mon, please?"

"Fffffiiiinnnne..."

* * *

Once that episode was over, Tsuna and Yamamoto headed up to the classroom, Tsuna's hood firmly attached to his head.

"I just realized..." the black haired one commented along the way.

"Mmm?"

"I got you to speak the most out of everyone!" he cheerfully claimed.

Tsuna thought over that for a moment and then nodded.

There was a bit more amiable chatter for a little, before they arrived at the classroom.

* * *

It took Tsuna a moment to realize that if Yamamoto had transferred here from Namimori, and he wasn't even at the top of the class, someone from the top of the school would probably...

'Hiiiieeee! Hi-Hi-Hibari-san might be here!' Tsuna cried out inwardly.

Yamamoto laughed a bit at Tsuna's fear.

"Yeah, Hibari-san is at this school. We can all be friends, Tsuna!"

_Did Yamamoto just read his mind?_

"Yep!"

"HIIIEEEE!"

* * *

"Good morning, class! You can all call me Ms. Tanako. It's nice to meet you all!"

The class had a wave of voices saying, "You, too." in semi-unison.

Ms. Tanako smiled, eyes closing as mirth basically radiated from her.

And then the door slammed open, a Hibari Kyoya marching in with a passed out Yamamoto in his hand (being dragged across the floor by the collar) and a grumbling Tsuna over his shoulder.

"Hibari-san! Let me go~!" Tsuna kicked his legs, causing Hibari's grip on him to shift.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, stop tapping me on the back."

"I'm punching you! Punching! Mou!"

.

.

.

"Ahaha, Kyoya-kun, can you please put Sawada-kun and Yamamoto-kun down?"

Hibari glanced at the teacher, who didn't even twitch at his unnerving glare.

"Sure."

And he dropped Yamamoto. _Whoops._

Luckily, having learned from his mistakes (not.), he placed Tsuna down like he was made of porcelain.

Then he left.

.

.

.

"What just happened?!" many a classmate shouted.

"Ahaha, please don't ask." Tanako-sensei instructed. "...Wait a second. Kyoya-kun is supposed to be in this class!" her glasses concealing her eyes with their shine.

"Excuse me for a moment, class."

She bolted out the door.

Less than 30 seconds later, she had a Hibari in her right arm, still like a cardboard cut out.

The situation would be amusing, if not for the fact that it was _Hibari Kyoya. _(His blank facial expression almost made the scene even more comical.)

Tanako-sensei placed the boy in his chair, beginning a lecture without batting an eyelash at her students' dubious expressions.

* * *

**AGH IM INSANE EVERYONE IS SO OOC AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH**


End file.
